


Osmosis Part One: The Suggestion

by Zanya



Series: Osmosis [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen, Humor, One Shot, Slice of Life, Team Greeling, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 07:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanya/pseuds/Zanya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started tonight with a suggestion, a notion that Ed had a thing for that bastard. Regardless of how well their chi supposedly mixed together, there was no way he would ever want to screw Mustang. Greed could take his ridiculous idea and shove it. That idiot Prince didn’t know a damn thing. </p>
<p>Main story will eventually be EdRoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Osmosis Part One: The Suggestion

The campfire spit a few times when Ed poked at the fire with a half rotted stick. It had rained all week and finally cleared up enough for them to sit out in the open. That was fine by him. He needed a breather from being in an enclosed space with Greed. At least they had a brief reprieve when they visited granny Pinako, and he did get to see Winry again. 

The fire also provided him with some warmth, enough that his automail didn’t ache like it normally would. Early spring weather could make his ports feel nasty if the rain and cold stuck around long enough. Even with his layers of clothing, he could still feel the bite of cold from the chilly night air. 

Ed looked up at the dark gray cloudy sky and wondered if it would rain again tomorrow or if the sun would come out. Pulling his coat tighter around his body, he brought his knees up to his chest, trying to keep as much of his body heat as possible. Ed didn’t get how Darius and Heinkel could be warm wearing only short-sleeved shirts and pants. Maybe it had to do with them being chimeras. Either way, he still thought they were nuts. At least Greed had the sense to have his long black coat on over his clothes. 

The rest of his team sat around the fire quietly. The only sounds other than an occasional grunt or movement from his team were the crickets in the forest or a small animal scuttling around in the dark. Heinkel and Darius never spoke much after eating and Greed seemed like he was in a weird mood tonight, which could mean anything. Ed never really knew what he would say or do next or if it would suddenly be Ling talking to them so he had avoided starting up any conversation for now. Once Greed got going, it was impossible to stop him. That could, and probably would, take them into half the morning. 

Ed stood up, yawned, and stretched. His hair had been pulled back in a pony tail and now fell over his shoulder a little. When he took a couple steps away from the fire, he felt something squish underneath his feet. He lifted his foot up, grabbing his calf so that he could see the bottom of his shoe. Sure enough, there were bits of blood, fur, and innards. 

“Dammit,” Ed muttered under his breath. He had asked Heinkel not to leave parts of dead animals around where he could step in them. 

While Ed was grateful Heinkel did most of the hunting—even though he was good at it, Heinkel was far better at it than all of them put together—washing his boots in the river when it was still this cold out didn’t appeal to him. Picking up the half-rotted stick he used earlier, he began to scrape what he could off his boots. 

“What’s gotten your panties in a twist, kid?” Greed looked up at Ed, his hands moving over his pants to smooth out the fabric. “Thinking about your girl in Resembool? She was something else, wasn’t she?” 

“What?” Ed turned his head around quickly and glared at Greed. “She’s not my girl, asshole. How many times do I gotta tell you that?”

“Oh, yeah, that’s right. My bad. That little pest Ling did mention how you had a thing for that Colonel of yours.” Greed lips twisted up into a cat-like grin, flashing his teeth at Ed. “And all this time I thought you had set your sights on that pretty little mechanic of yours. Never would have guessed you not only like guys but someone that much older.” 

Ed had been in the middle of scraping his shoe when he looked up sharply. “What?” His eyes narrowed and focused solely on Greed. “What the hell are you getting at? I can’t even stand that bastard half the time.”

“The brat said something about your chi being a perfect match for Colonel Mustang’s. How the two of you were perfect for each other. I didn’t really ask for details since that’s not my thing.” Greed’s mouth slowly widened more, turning into a saucy grin and Ed knew he was baiting him on purpose. “What’s the matter? Did I hit on a little secret you’ve been keeping?”

“You mean that womanizing, over-inflated Colonel Mustang?” Heinkel, who had been sitting to Greed’s far left, pushed up his glasses and scrunched up his face at Ed. “The Flame alchemist?”

“I used to hear all kinds of stories about him. He served with Kimbly during the Ishval Civil war, didn’t he?” Darius chimed in like he honestly believed Ed gave a damn about his opinion. “Sounds like bad news, kid. If you’re going to like anyone, you should stick to your mechanic. More your age and not into screwing around with so many people.”

“It doesn’t matter because I don’t like Mustang like that.” Ed ground his teeth together and tried hard not to flip out. He had been working on controlling his temper and had been doing so well lately. 

“Yeah, sure, whatever you say, shorty.” Heinkel shrugged his shoulders and went back to looking at the ground. 

Ed pulled his hand into a fist, his teeth still clenched, “What did you say? Why don’t you come over here and say it to my face.”

“Pipe down. No need to fight over the truth.” Greed waved him off with a swipe of his hand. 

“Yeah, well, I grew a few inches this past year!” Ed relaxed his hand and pointed his finger at the rest of his team. 

The fire crackled twice, and no one said a thing. Ed had his hands crunched together so that his knuckles had started to turn white. He would not attempt kick his teams’ ass tonight. He would not. And maybe if he told himself that enough times, he would believe it. 

“Didn’t you say earlier that Greed should let Ling out because he knew all about chi?” Darius suddenly asked. So they were back to that again.

“They have you there, kid.” Greed’s grin became even wider and smug, something Ed hadn’t thought possible. “Maybe the brat is on to something after all?”

“Piss off, Greed.” Ed didn’t get Greed’s sudden obsession with this topic or why they all felt the need to keep on it. “And if Ling can hear me, he can piss off too.”

“Don’t blame us for how you feel,” Heinkel called after him. 

“Is that why you insist on wearing that ugly red coat?” Darius added. “Some sort of messed up symbolism of flames?”

“Oh, he’s got flames in him alright.” Greed laughed and slapped his knee. 

“Don’t you have something better to do like plan for the Promised Day?” Ed looked over his shoulder. “Shouldn’t you be planning for it oh great leader of ours?”

“Ah, the Promised Day isn’t here yet.” Greed’s laugh finally quieted down, though the smug look was still there. “It’s not like we can hurry it along and make it happen sooner.” 

“The hell with you all, I’m going to sleep.” Ed turned around and clapped his hands so that a large piece of earth covered the fire and put it out. “I hope you all freeze to death tonight.”

He stomped off a few feet in the opposite direction of the camp, muttering under his breath about a certain Xingese Prince and where he could shove his theories about chi. He knew it was immature, and lately, he had really tried to work on that, but damn if Greed didn’t know how to push his buttons sometimes. 

“Just remember to send me the wedding invitation.” Greed threw his head back and laughed, slapping his hand against his knee again like he had just said the funniest thing in the world. . Ed turned around and flipped him off. “Sorry, kid, I only go for the ladies, but you should make an offer to the Colonel of yours.”

Kicking a rock out of his way, Ed flopped on the ground and huddle the best he could. The nights were getting colder, and they didn’t have any blankets to cover up with. His coat, while warm enough during the day did little to keep the chill at night away. As his eyes slipped closed, he could still hear Greed in his head talking about Mustang and chi.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a precursor to a larger story. The main story will eventually be EdRoy, RoyEd. In order to set it up properly, I needed to write a few previous oneshots for it. This follows the canon storyline, specifically the manga, but if you watched Brotherhood, you'll be fine. Maybe a few small minor differences but not much. Certainly, not enough to confuse anyone.


End file.
